elisus_modusfandomcom-20200213-history
Genexis: Omniphage
Genexis: Omniphage is the fifth major story arc of the Genexis storyline. It includes a more in-depth retelling of Armament of Justice, while keeping the tradition of the main protagonists having some sort of biological relation. The plot details the trials of Jenova Braxton as a hunter within the Tangent Hunter Corps. as she tries to outrun the horrors of her past in the criminal underground. Throughout her journey, sinister aion summoners, much like the previous story arcs, are recruited and sent by a mysterious individual who sets their sights on Jenova and the Hunters, in an increasingly desperate attempt to destroy her as revenge for leaving the criminal underground, in order for their secrets to remain hidden. Plot Summary Chapter I: Gears and Vectors The story starts off with a conversation of Eon between his associates, Apex and Epsilon, with a new ally named Omniphage, of which has powers and came to Eon in order to mold him into a better destructive force. Eon was once again trying to plot his scheme of destroying the Tangent Hunters, and blames himself for not trying hard enough. Epsilon offers him an experimental device that measure his vitals, but Eon suddenly had the idea to apply the device towards Omniphage and let him do the destructive work as a testament for revenge. Epsilon agrees to travel with Omniphage to see him in action, as well as give him the coordinates. Meanwhile, at Hunter Base, Exe and co. are busy doing small-time city scouting, when Exe receives a call to go directly to Hunter Base due to an attack. Exe, Venom, Axle, and Jenova immediately hurry towards headquarters to see the other hunters fending off the attacks of Omniphage. Chapter II: I Am Godslayer Sample text. Chapter III: Hidden Hitchhiker Sample text. Chapter IV: Lost and Found Sample text. Chapter V: Unstable and Unstoppable Sample text. Chapter VI: Fighting Chance Sample text. Chapter VII: Out of the Sigdroscian Sample text. Chapter VIII: World of the Godslayer Sample text. Chapter IX: Requiem Gold Sample text. Chapter X: The Crimson Condition Sample text. Chapter XI: Time Waits For Nobody Sample text. Chapter XII: Reaching Equilibrium Sample text. Chapter XIII: Rising Evolutionary Sample text. Chapter XIV: Force of the Femme Fatale Sample text. Chapter XV: Duo Momento Sample text. Chapter XVI: Diamonds are Forever Sample text. Chapter XVII: Echoes Sample text. Chapter XVIII: Phantom Oracle Sample text. Chapter XIX: Heart of the Beast Sample text. Chapter XX: The Fate of Orange Moon Sample text. | name = Navbox/doc | state = uncollapsed | title = MSC Malaysia | listclass = hlist | group1 = Centre | list1 = * Cyberjaya | group2 = Area | list2 = * Klang Valley | group3 = Major landmarks | list3 = * Petronas Twin Towers * Kuala Lumpur Tower * Kuala Lumpur Sentral * Technology Park Malaysia * Putrajaya * Cyberjaya * Kuala Lumpur International Airport | group4 = Infrastructure | list4 = * Express Rail Link * KL-KLIA Dedicated Expressway | group5 = Prime applications | list5 = * E-Government * MyKad }} __FORCETOC__